The Grinch (film)
| producer = | screenplay = | based on = | starring = | narrator = Pharrell Williams | music = Danny Elfman | cinematography = | editing = Chris Cartagena | production companies = * Illumination Entertainment }} | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 86 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'The Grinch' (also known as 'Dr. Seuss' The Grinch') is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy Christmas film produced by Illumination Entertainment. Based on the 1957 Dr. Seuss story ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, it is the third screen adaptation of the story, following the 1966 TV special of the same name and the 2000 live-action feature-length also of the same name. It is directed by Yarrow Cheney and Scott Mosier, written by Michael LeSieur and Tommy Swerdlow, narrated by Pharrell Williams, and starring the voices of Benedict Cumberbatch, Rashida Jones, Kenan Thompson, Cameron Seely and Angela Lansbury. The film is scheduled to be released by Universal Pictures on November 9, 2018 in RealD 3D and selected IMAX theaters. Premise The Grinch hatches a scheme with his trusted canine Max to ruin Christmas when the residents of Whoville plan to make their annual holiday three times bigger that year. Meanwhile, Cindy Lou Who plans to seek out Santa Claus to thank him for helping her widowed mother every Christmas, but little does she know she is trying to blow the Grinch's cover. Cast * Benedict Cumberbatch as The Grinch, a grumpy, green creature who dislikes Christmas. * Cameron Seely as Cindy Lou Who, a young resident of Whoville. * Rashida Jones * Kenan Thompson * Angela Lansbury as The Mayor of Whoville * Pharrell Williams as The Narrator Production Development In February 2013, it was announced that Illumination Entertainment is developing a 3D animated feature film based on the Dr. Seuss book, with Peter Candeland and Yarrow Cheney set to direct it. Casting Benedict Cumberbatch had been cast as the titular character in April 2016. By September 2018, Pharrell Williams has been cast as the narrator while Angela Lansbury will voice the Mayor of Whoville. Rashida Jones, Cameron Seely, and Kenan Thompson have also been cast in the film. Animation Like almost all of Illumination's other films, the animation was created entirely in France by Illumination Mac Guff. The movie's animation was made using Autodesk Maya. Music In November 20, 2017, Danny Elfman was revealed to be composing the film's score. Tyler, the Creator wrote a new song for the film titled "I Am the Grinch", which as featured in the final trailer. Tyler and Elfman collaborated on a new version of the song "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" for the film. Release The film was originally scheduled to be released on November 10, 2017, but in June 2016 it was pushed back to November 9, 2018. Marketing The first official trailer was released on March 8, 2018.https://www.countryliving.com/life/a21564802/the-grinch-second-trailer/ The second trailer was released on June 14, 2018. The third and final trailer was released online on September 18, 2018, along with a new poster. Box office projections In the United States and Canada, The Grinch will be released alongside The Girl in the Spider's Web and Overlord, and is projected to gross around $50 million in its opening weekend. See also * ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!'' (TV special) * ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000 film) References External links * * Category:2018 3D films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:Upcoming animated films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:American 3D films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American Christmas films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films based on children's books Category:Films based on works by Dr. Seuss Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman Category:Illumination Entertainment animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Santa Claus in film